


Better Than Cake (The Sexy Bastard Remix)

by Nostalgic_Kitty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Baker Charles, Baker Erik, M/M, remix madness 2015, wedding cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Kitty/pseuds/Nostalgic_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles just wanted to make some kick-ass cake. Really, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Cake (The Sexy Bastard Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better Than Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391492) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee) in the [xmen_remix_madness2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2015) collection. 



> Here ya go, Sophia_Bee! Have some flustered Charles fanart. <3
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Safe work, if any (limit 1): zero  
> Previous remixes, if any: zero  
> I am okay with my non-XMFC/DoFP X-Men works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: n/a , I don't have any  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes

Anyway, how could Erik Lehnsherr be gorgeous. He’s a smarmy, manipulative, arrogant…

Charles gaze goes to the doorway where someone is bringing a cake in. His eyes grow wide and his mouth falls open.

...GORGEOUS son of a bitch.

Oh no. It’s him. The man at the back of the van. The one offering his help. The distractingly handsome man from outside.

Charles buries his face in his hands. This can’t be happening. It just can’t be happening. And anyway, who wears a suit to a bake-off? A tailored suit, fitting every curve and angle perfectly that leaves little to the imagination. Who does that?

Erik fucking Lehnsherr, that’s who.

 


End file.
